


Lie to Me

by pastelpeachtea, viscaneymessi



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, More characters to come, Multi, Slow Burn, but its okay, gerard comes to help, neymessi is implied but its not the main ship, sergi is a big mess in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeachtea/pseuds/pastelpeachtea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscaneymessi/pseuds/viscaneymessi
Summary: Brokenhearted Sergi gets reassurance from Gerard.





	1. Broken Hearts and Broken Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergi gets heartbroken when he finds out his boyfriend is cheating on him. Now, he's starting to eye Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx can be any name you want ;)

Sergi's eyes grazed over the opened text message.

_Read 20:13._

He read the text over and over, to the point where he couldn’t make out words anymore because of the tears blurring his vision. Sighing, he put his phone back on the bedside table and closed his eyes. Different scenarios played in his mind as the worst ones tugged on his heart strings.

_Could he be cheating on me? He wouldn’t. Would he?_

He found himself talking to his own imagination.

_Maybe I’m not good enough._

Rubbing his eyes free of tears, he looked down at his alarm clock. It was already 22:16. Sergi knew he was going to be tired for training the next morning, but as much as he willed, sleep would not come. He picked his phone up again, grimacing at his lock screen: a picture of both of them smiling at Disneyland.

Sergi remembered that day fully. He remembered how excited both of them were, just off the plane and ready to adventure the parks. How xxx bought them both Mickey Mouse ears and cotton candy - that eventually got all over his face in a pink, sticky mess. And how xxx held his hand as they walked around trying to find the perfect rides to go on. He sighed happily at the memory, unlocking his phone.

Nostalgia tempted Sergi to talk to him again, to hear his cheery voice, so he dialed the familiar phone number, anxious every time it rang again. The first call went to voicemail, so he tried again, nervously running a hand through his hair.

Alas, eventually, the other end picked up, but he didn’t recognize the voice. Instead of xxx’s deep, comforting voice, it was replaced with a high-pitched, giggling girl voice. Confusion hit him as he attempted to speak up.

 _Hello?_ His voice whispered out.

The giggling stopped, there was rustling in the background and then another voice spoke up.

 _Sergi?_ the panicked voice managed.

Again, he heard the girly voice, and he could just barely hear her calling xxx back to bed.

 _Sergi_ was too shocked to respond, hitting the end button quickly as he let out a choked sob. He stared at the phone in his hand, tears slowly rolling out.

_So he did cheat on me._

He let out a small cry as he gripped his curls, not wanting to listen to his thoughts.

_Why would he want you?_

_You think he ever loved you?_

_Give up._

Sergi let go of his hair and took deep breaths. Staring at the ceiling, he felt his lungs being crushed under the weight of his thoughts. Finding it harder and harder to breathe, he pathetically attempted to stop tears from overflowing.

Finally, he gave in, a flood of anger rushing from out of him, and he threw his phone across the room probably shattering the screen, but he didn’t care. Angry tears streaked down his cheeks as he held his knees close to his chest, his heart beating faster and faster and he just couldn’t stop, crying, thinking; he couldn’t stop anything.

The thought of sleeping forever seemed pleasing as he let go of his knees and settled into bed. He closed his burning eyes, trying to at least get some rest before morning training.

The night was restless, full of tossing and turning, the girl’s voice echoed through his dreams as if calling him, tempting him to his own demise. Much to Sergi’s distaste, the sun began to rise, soft hues of pink and orange spilling into his bedroom, painting disgustingly beautiful images on his wall. He sighed as he heard the distant alarm from his phone ring, but didn’t bother to get up. As it continued to ring, he shoved his head underneath his pillow, blocking out the sounds.

Somehow, he managed to fall back to sleep, when he awoke again, his room was fully bright. Frantically, he looked to his alarm clock. 11:56, it read. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, clumsily walking over to his cracked phone on the floor. Quickly, he dialed Leo’s number, and much to Sergi’s surprise, he picked up on the second ring.

 _Why weren't you at training today?_ Leo questioned, disapproval laced in his tone.

Not even greeted with a simple hello, Sergi flinched at Leo’s words.

 _I was going through … a tough … time last night. I hope you understand._ He grumbled out. Leo’s line went silent for a moment, scaring Sergi.

 _I’ll tell Lucho. Don’t do it again._ His cold, yet sympathetic voice said. The line went dead as Sergi stared at his phone. Sergi’s fingers traced the cracked glass mindlessly as he bit his lip in anxiousness.

_Xxx obviously doesn’t care. He still hasn’t called you._

 

Since Sergi already missed training, he instead walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. His stomach grumbled, but nothing seemed appetizing to him. He instead found himself, standing in the fridge, deep in thought. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

Sergi’s heart rang through his ears and his stomach was moving it’s way up to his throat as he simply stared at the front door, not making a move to open it. Soft knocks turned to near pounding on his door, almost as loud to match that of his chest.

Taking a deep breath in, he slowly walked to the door, his hand turning the knob despite his thoughts telling him not to. He wasn’t nearly ready to face xxx, not after just finding out that he lied to his face for all this time. Although, when he looked up to find piercing blue eyes, shock coursed through his veins. It was Gerard.

The breath he has swallowed was let out as he stood up straight and opened the door wider.

 _Oh… hello Geri._ He smiled as he looked to the ground.

 _You weren’t at practice today._ Gerard stated, intimidatingly, making Sergi wonder why no one wanted to even bother with hellos anymore.

_Uh yeah… I- well, I just had a rough night last night and I-_

Gerard cut him off. _Are you okay?_ He asked, with genuine care.

Sergi felt his heart sink, as he attempted to push his feelings away as to not look weak in front of his teammate.

 _No, no i’m okay *right now* but it’s just, just really hard. To cope._ He added.

Gerard noticed the quick addition but nodded. _If you need help, I’ll be here._

Sergi continued to stare at the ground, in fear of seeming vulnerable to him. But as soon as he felt Gerard’s hand on his shoulder, his stomach flipped and he looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes. He mouth went agape and he was at a loss for words.

 _I- I-_ Sergi sighed. _Thank you, Gerard._

Gerard smiled warmly, removing his hand from Sergi’s shoulder. The was a moment of silence before Sergi broke it.

 _So, what are you doing tonight?_ Sergi asked, fiddling with the end of his shirt.

 _I- uh, I actually better get going._ Gerard nearly whispered, as he tried to hold Sergi’s gaze. Sergi nodded in defeat, still unable to look at Geri and shifted uncomfortably.

The air was thick, but Sergi managed to say a quick goodbye before shutting the front door, pressing his back against it. He let go of a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

_What the fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made this late but we really wanted to introduce this relationship!!!! theyre so cute, and trust me, theres more to come ;)


	2. Boyfriends and The Boy's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geri asks Sergi out, for Sergi to panic and decline him. Geri moves on to the next one.

Sergi was back at training the next day, the awkward incident with Gerard still fresh in his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about his rejection as he went through the drills with his teammates, a frown plastered on his face the entire morning. Neymar repeatedly tried to ask him what was wrong, but he brushed it off, not wanting to seem dramatic over such a small encounter.

Training was finally over, players scattered around the field leaning over to stretch their tired muscles. Sergi was sitting by Neymar, as he always did, and as they were talking about the last Juventus game, he could feel someone’s eyes on him. Looking around, he found Gerard’s cold blue eyes. Smiling shyly, he turned back to Neymar, continuing their conversation. Eventually, they both stood up and headed to the locker rooms to have a shower.

Sergi peeled off his training shirt and again caught the gaze of Gerard, though this time he was much more self conscious than the last. As he felt a blush appear on his cheeks, Geri smirked, then headed to the showers with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Finally able to breathe now that Geri had stopped staring, images of his teammates’ bare chest and arms were flashing through his mind.

He shook it off and headed to the showers himself, taking his sweet time, letting the hot water roll off his body.

After he finished shampooing, he wrapped a fluffy towel around him and went back to his locker. Looking around quickly, he noticed that there were not many people left in the room. Leo was in the corner sliding his trainers on, Neymar was leaning up against his locker scrolling through his phone, Lucas was just putting a shirt on, and Marc was in the doorway getting his wrists wrapped.

Noticing that Geri had already left, duffle bag no longer sitting in his locker, he sighed with disappointment.

He put on a hoodie and some jeans, making small talk with Neymar about what their plans were for the afternoon. They walked back to the parking lot as they talked, but they both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Gerard standing right by Sergi's car. Smiling nervously, he approached him, as Neymar went back to his car.

_What are you doing here, Gerard?_

He leaned on his car door, barely making eye contact with him.

For the first time, Geri seemed like he was embarrassed, or uncertain of what he was doing.

_I -uh- I wanted to ask if you’d like to go to lunch, or something right now. As a date._

Sergi’s felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Memories of xxx filled his thoughts.

He remembered their first date, how xxx practically begged him to go to the beach with him, even though it was mid December. How they had to pack up their picnic early and eat in the car with the heater on blast because the wind was too strong outside and their plates kept flying away.

He remembered their first kiss, only a peck, but he swears he could sometimes still feel they way his body ignited with love - or lust.

Sergi could even see them laying on the roof of his house, talking about their futures together, planning their wedding and honeymoon, just gazing at the stars, arms brushing against each other every so often.

And now, with Gerard looking at him with the same hopeful eyes as xxx when he first asked him out, his world began to crumble again. The cheating, the lying, the deception. Everything crashing down on his heart like an avalanche of despair.

And so he spoke, maybe without thinking, though he believed it would be for the best. So no one would get hurt.

_I can’t. I’m sorry. I have to go._

He pushed Gerard away from his door and slid into his car. As he drove off he saw his teammate in the rearview mirror, a look of pure sadness washed over his face, then resorting to some twisted form of frustration, kicking the ground and yelling something that echoed all the way to Sergi’s ears.

_It’s for the best._

Sergi thought. He hoped he was right, or he could have just ruined all the potential Geri saw in him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Sergi carpooled with Leo and Ney to training. Pressing his head against the cool window, he continued to replay what happened a couple days ago. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he just rejected Gerard like that, but more importantly, how he actually had a second chance with Gerard, and he ruined it. Neymar tried to start a conversation, asking,

_Why weren’t you at training like 2 days ago?_

The question made him snap back to reality, eyes widening in alarm as he sat up in the backseat.

_Problems with my-_

He stopped mid-sentence, wondering if he should really say what was on his mind. Sergi thought of Neymar as a close friend, so he continued, 

_-my boyfriend._

It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was all that he could manage at the time. Immediately Neymar’s eyes watered with pity and regret as he put a hand on Sergi’s arm. Sergi half smiled at Ney’s attempt to comfort him. He went on.

 _He, uh, cheated on me with some random girl and I just-_  

sighing, he realized he wouldn’t be able to finish the sentence without breaking down.

Neymar pulled Sergi’s head into his lap and cooed soft words at him, though Sergi wasn’t listening, only laying there, deep in thought. It was only when Leo spoke that words finally sounded through his ears, deep and quiet.

_We’re here for you, Sergi. You know that._

Sergi looked over to Leo's figure sitting in the driver’s seat. He hadn’t realized the car had stopped, but it did, and now both of them were looking at him with pathetically sad eyes that made his skin crawl. He didn’t want to be babied, or looked down upon, but Neymar’s hand in his hair made him feel less alone, and admittedly even just a bit better.

_Smiling slightly, he whispered back Thank you. But I feel like this shouldn't affect my performance, such a little thing. Sorry._

Neymar cut in.

_Don’t apologize Sergi, this isn’t a little thing. If it is important to you, it’s important to us. We both hate seeing you so down, no one cares you’re not playing as well, we just want to see you smile again._

He paused before grinning.

_We’re just two parents concerned for their young one._

 

* * *

 

 

They walked into training, Sergi feeling marginally better than before. Though, thinking about it, he was making progress, and that was all that mattered.

Setting his bag down on the bench, he changed into his Barça uniform, with pink long sleeves. He shut his locker and eyed Gerard, who was making small talk with Denis, leaning up against their lockers. Sighing, he walked to the field with Neymar. Suddenly, he blurted out,

_I have a secret to tell you._

Instantly Neymar stopped and looked at him.

_What is it? Don’t tell me you’ve been doing drugs._

He joked, nudging Sergi a bit but going back to being serious.

Laughing a bit, Sergi shook his head no, then continued.

_Okay so you know everything that happened two days ago right? Well… Gerard payed me a visit and I felt something. The same feeling that I had when I was with xxx._

Sergi couldn’t look up from his hands, but he didn’t have to, to know that Neymar’s face was washed with disbelief.

_You’re sure?_

He was finally able to tear his eyes up from his intertwined fingers, long enough to take a deep look in Neymar’s eyes. Sergi couldn’t tell if it was sympathy, wariness, or both. Though, with a deep breath, he slowly nodded.

_Listen irmão… it could be your feelings playing with you since you just broke up with xxx. But you know, I’ll always be here to help._

Neymar’s hand landed on his shoulder, his dark green eyes swarming with determination. Smiling, Sergi nodded and tilted his head up the stairs, signaling to head to training.

Lucho told the team to run laps to begin their warm-up. Running next to Neymar, Sergi looked back, catching sight of Gerard. He quickly averted his attention when he saw Gerard seemingly flirting and smiling with Denis.

Flashbacks to them talking back in the locker room replayed in his mind. He remembered how Geri looked at him, eyes full of happiness and playfulness. He turned back to Neymar, sadness and regret written on his face.

_Neymar?_

Neymar looked up knowingly from his gaze set on the white paint on the field, running slower to try and hold the conversation with Sergi. He tilted his head to tell Neymar about the ordeal but was interrupted before he even began.

_Don’t worry about it. He’s not his type._

There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice as he spoke a little too quickly, with a little too much confidence making Sergi all the more worried. Leo popped into the conversation, whispering.

_Sergi, I should tell you something._

His voice was low and covered in pity. He continued.

_Gerard… he’s been in love with Denis ever since he got here._

That made Sergi stop dead, players behind him having to swerve around in order to not hit him. He watched as Geri and Denis ran past him, Denis seemingly unwavered by his teammate, but he did notice Geri, ever so slightly turn back to glimpse at him. A sight that sent shivers down his spine.

Leo and Neymar stopped as well, Leo waving Lucho off, giving him a look that spoke a thousand words. Sergi started to visibly shake, hands reaching up to cover his reddening face. Neymar led him to the benches, giving him a bottle of water to calm him down.

_It’s okay, Sergi._

Leo whispered, sitting down next to him, running a hand up and down his back. Neymar had his hand on Sergi’s thigh, giving him a sympathetic look.

Sergi downed the water, trying his absolute best not to cry. By this point, Gerard and Denis were on their second lap, passing by them again. This time, neither of them so much as glanced towards him, they were both too caught up in their own little world to notice.

He threw his empty water on the ground with quick anger and slid down his seat, frustration pulsing through his veins. Leo watched as Geri passed, wondering why he visited Sergi’s house the day before, leading him to believe there could be something more. He looked back at Sergi, patting his thigh to tell him to stand up and go back to training.

Sighing, Sergi stood shakily, and began to run around the field again by himself with Leo and Ney following close behind.

The rest of training dragged on, and Neymar continuously following him around or the team going easy on him during drills wasn’t making it any better. And worst of all, Denis was on Gerard’s team and they hugged for a bit too long - for _just_ teammates - after each goal. He could see the love in both of their eyes, the smiles only meant for each other. Something deeply rooted in his heart began to burn with such intensity it made Sergi want to break down.

Now back in his own small bubble, Sergi was too afraid to show his emotions in fear of seeming vulnerable again. He made the mistake of coming out just for Gerard, and now he deeply regrets it.


End file.
